Alphabet Prompt: A for Adoption
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Series of fluffy SQ oneshots from prompts I've been getting on tumblr.


a/n: These are prompts I got on Tumblr, because what else would I do on my week off besides write SQ fanfic? These are just cute fluffy one shots…real quickies…I don't have prompts for all letters so it's gonna be a little awkward when I have to skip D and go to J….so give me some more prompts! Send me prompts on my tumblr (: .com (Forward Slash) post (Forward Slash) 68221364994 (Forward slash) swaneequeen-alphabet-prompt

So…hit me up.

Disclaimer: i don't own the show, or the characters…really i don't own any of this….i didn't even come up with the prompts! All I did was the writing…so not much really. :P

Enjoy! please review xoxo

**Adoption**

Regina sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning her against a large tree. They had been in Neverland for far too long, and every day she was apart from her son, the hole in her heart that she had tried so desperately to fill was being opened once again.

She looked to her left, where the two idiots were cuddling, whispering to each other with excitement over having another child.

To her right, Hook and Neal were gathering fire wood, insulting each other as they went along, both vying for Emma's affection. She rolled her eyes at the way the two men were behaving like puppies, just wanting attention.

Behind her, Tinker Belle was swirling the pixie dust around, clearly not making any progress figuring out how to use it. Rumplestiltskin was following Hook and Neal around, trying, but failing to get Neal to acknowledge him. And Emma. Where the hell was Emma? How could all of these people be just fooling around when her son, HER son, was missing, endangered, scared, alone, and in the hands of a demon far more cruel than any of them had imagined?

Regina studied the box that Rumple and she had retrieved from Ariel. She stared intently at it, trying to think back to all she had ever read and studied about magical objects. There had to be some way to trap Pan in secret, so that they could rescue Henry and leave this wretched place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice coming from above her.

"Careful….you might burn a whole through that thing." Regina pursed her lips and looked up to see none other than the Savior, standing over her. She glared for just a moment, before returning to her box. She tried a spell on the box, which just resulted in sparks reflecting off the box.

"Damnit," she muttered and tried again. She looked back up to see Emma still standing there.

"Ms. Swan, isn't there somewhere you should be…doing something…other than hovering and watching me? Isn't there someone that wants you?" Regina spat out, frustrated more with herself and the group's lack of progress, yet she found herself taking her frustration on Emma.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "You mean, do I want to sit and listen to my parents talk about the new baby they are so excited to have? Because by the time I got to them I was too old….I'd rather not. Or do you mean, do I want to stand with Hook and Neal and watch them play 'my dick is bigger than yours' to try to win my 'heart', as Hook calls it? Definitely not. Or do I want to be with Gold, who's chasing after Neal like a lost puppy? Nope." Emma shook her head firmly, as Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Honestly, Regina, you're the only one I could possibly stand to be around right now. It's too bad you can't stand me," Emma said with a shrug, chuckling again.

"You're correct in that assumption, Ms. Swan, so if you don't want anything from me would you please-" Regina began to send Emma off, when she was interrupted.

"Actually I did want something," Emma began.

"Oh?" Regina asked, "And what is that?

"A story," Emma shrugged.

"A story?" Regina repeated, confused.

Emma nodded and sat down next to her. "We're clearly not making any more progress tonight, and it's dark now. And before you tell me we should keep going, I know that we should. But at the same time, it really doesn't make any sense to get ourselves lost in Pan's territory…doesn't seem very productive. So I was hoping for a story…"

"And what kind of story were you hoping for?" Regina asked, playing along with Emma's childish request.

"I was hoping for a story about when Henry was a baby…when you first adopted him," Emma explained sheepishly.

"Oh," Regina murmured. Her voice was much softer, and without mockery. "I…I suppose I could tell you about that."

"Thank you, Regina…I just…I need it," Emma admitted, biting her lip.

"I feel the same way, Ms. Swan," Regina agreed, though she would deny that she had agreed with Emma if she was ever questioned.

"A story about when I first adopted him…" Regina began gently, with a wistful smile on her face.

_ "Mayor Mills." Regina turned around quickly, clutching her purse close to her side._

_ "Yes," Regina called out._

_ "If you're ready, we'll take you to him," a short, stout, older woman told her. _

_ "Yes, I am," Regina said smiling brightly, though her eyes were filled with worry. Regina walked into the Story Brooke hospital, and saw Mary Margaret standing by a crib. She gave a small wave to Regina. Normally, Regina would have been disgusted to see Mary Margaret, but today, she needed some like her to help._

_ "Mayor Mills," Mary Margaret greeted, "this is your son." She turned fully to expose a small baby with wide brown eyes, full of wonder, looking around the room._

_ "Have you chosen a name already?" the older woman asked from behind._

_ "I…" Regina's voice trailed away as Mary Margaret placed the baby in Regina's arms. Regina was in awe, transfixed by the baby's perfection and beauty. She was pulled from her thoughts as the baby started to cry. Regina, usually never one to show weakness, looked at Mary Margaret, with an uneasy feeling of helplessness._

_ "It's okay, Regina. He just likes to be rocked back and forth," Mary Margaret explained, with an encouraging smile._

_ "Like this?" Regina asked as she gently began to sway. _

_ "He seems to like it," Mary Margaret said with a smile, as she watched the baby gurgle and laugh._

_ "Hi there," Regina whispered to the baby. "I'm your mommy, sweet heart. I'm going to take you home today. I will give you everything you will ever need, I will protect you and I will love you forever." Regina looked up at the nurse and at Mary Margaret, "Henry. His name is Henry Daniel Mills."_

"He didn't cry after that?" Emma interrupted, surprised.

"Henry hardly ever cried. The only times he did was when he was hungry or sick. And as soon as he could speak and tell me what he wanted or needed, there was even less crying," Regina murmured. "He was so perfect, Emma. His eyes were just big and brown and I knew he'd be a curious one. He just looked around at everyone and everything trying to figure them out. And when he learned to speak, all he did was ask questions," Regina said rolling her eyes with a grin. "He'd ask so many one after another, and at first he never even used to listen to the answer before asking another. He's always loved books. I would tuck him in and read him a story every night. And then once we had gone through all the books in his collection, he would ask me to tell him fairytales," Regina said shaking her head.

"And did you?" Emma asked, loving every moment of this conversation, and never wanting it to end.

"Of course. I told him stories of my land, you know before…everything. His favorite story was the adventures of the young girl and the stable boy…" her voice faltered. "To this day he doesn't know where his middle name comes from…"

"Maybe you can tell him when we get home," Emma said with a smile.

"If we get home," Regina replied skeptically.

"We will, Regina," Emma said firmly, taking hold of Regina's hand.

"How do you know?" Regina asked furrowing her brows. Emma gave a gentle smile.

"Because we're together." She took Regina's hand and brought it to her lips, and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Emma," Regina began. Emma braced herself for the worse. Had she just crossed a line? Had she misread this moment? "If you'd like, when we get back…we could start having dinners together, the three of us, and I could tell you more about Henry when he was growing up….I could show you pictures too," Regina suggested sheepishly.

"I would like that, Regina. I would like that very much," Emma said with a smile.

Regina leant her head on Emma's shoulder, and Emma rested her head on top of Regina's, and hand in hand, they fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they would ready to face the challenges and save Henry, because now they were truly together. And maybe, just maybe, Emma would help repair that hole in her heart, once more.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! (:**


End file.
